The overall goal of the UCCRC program in Immunology and Cancer is to dissect the multiple closely interrelated factors that determine immune responses to conventional and tumor antigens. This program is closely related to the Committee on Immunology which has been highly successful in developing interactive research and educational efforts to enhance the scientific endeavors of the UCCRC and the University. One example of the interactive nature of this program is the ongoing USPHS-NCI Program Project: "Immunity and Cancer" H. Schreiber, Program Director. The overall goals of the UCCRC Program in Immunology and Cancer are: (1) to enhance the scientific interactions among the various immunology researchers interested in cancer; (2) to bring together individuals interested in the most basic elements of the immune response to coordinate efforts towards a better understanding of tumor immunology; (3) to develop organized educational programs for predoctoral and postdoctoral students in order to foster increased interest in cancer research and (4) to manipulate the immune system in the treatment of cancer. Ultimately, these activities will lead to developing preclinical models to test novel immunotherapies for cancer and clinical studies through collaborative efforts with the Developmental Therapeutics Program of the UCCRC.